pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
SMF2 Sprites
Enemies are used to add challenge to a level. All enemies have the same property's as they did in the games they're based of such as Super Mario Flash 2" being based off of "Super Mario World" and "Super Mario Flash" being based off "Super Mario Deluxe". Key: *'* '''Enemies with little to no threat (unless used in cheap ways such as "bad placement" or "overloads".) *'* Difficult enemies that give Mario (and Luigi) problems to take out. These enemies can be harder than bosses. ** Bosses are not always the hardest enemies in the game, but are generally the most iconic and time consuming. SMF1 Enemies * '''*Bowser: 'Bowser walks and jumps around a few tiles while breathing fire at you wherever you go. He cannot be stepped on due to the spikes on his back, but can be defeated with fireballs. * '*Brown Goomba: 'This is one of the easiest enemies in SMF1, just step on it to defeat it, or kill it with fireballs. Meant to be used on land due to its color. * '*Blue Goomba: 'The exact same as the brown goomba except for the fact that it matches the cave/cavern theme more than the land one. * '*Lava Ball: 'The lava ball, (also known as the podoboo), is meant to used in lava, and it is the only enemy that can survive in lava in SMF1. It jumps up quite a few tiles and then back into the lava. Cannot be stepped on or killed with fireballs, but can be killed with a starman. * '*Spiny: 'The spiny is not very hard to defeat, though it can prove more challenging to new players, as it cannot be stepped on due to its spikes. However, it can be destroyed by a shell, fireball and using the power of a starman. * '*Fire Bar: 'Not a very difficult enemy, but can be a tad time consuming to avoid. This sprite rotates a bar of fireballs around a block as an attempt to hurt you. Cannot be killed with anything which makes it rather difficult. * '*Buzzy Beetle: 'The same as a koopa, but is a little smaller and meant to be used for different themes. Normally, buzzy beetles cannot be killed with fireballs, although in this game, they can be. (With moving shell = '*) * *'Left Bowser Flame: '''This is a stand alone Bowser flame that moves left on the screen at a pretty fast rate. Cannot be killed. * '*'Right Bowser Flame: 'This is a stand alone Bowser flame that moved right on the screen at a pretty fast rate. Cannot be killed. * '*'Red Koopa: A koopa that does not walk off the edges of platforms, unless placed next to lava. Its shell can be used as a weapon against other enemies. (With moving shell = '''*) * *'Jumping' Red Koopa: 'A red koopa with wings. This version of the red koopa can jump around until you knock its wings off by jumping on it once to revert it back to a normal red koopa. (With moving shell = '*) * *'Flying' Red Koopa: 'A red koopa with flying wings. This version of the red koopa can fly vertically until you knock its wings off by jumping on it once to revert it back to a normal red koopa. (With moving shell = '*) * *'Green Koopa: '''A koopa that can walk off the edges of platforms. Its shell can also be used as a weapon against other enemies, like the red koopa. (With moving shell = '*') * '*'Jumping''' Green Koopa: 'A green koopa with wings. This version of the green koopa can jump around until you knock its wings off by jumping on it once to revert it back to a normal green koopa. (With moving shell = '*) * '''*'Flying''' Green Koopa: 'A green koopa with flying wings. This version of the green koopa can fly vertically until you knock its wings off by jumping on it once to revert it back to a normal green koopa. (With moving shell = '*) * *'Boo: '''This enemy can float towards you when you don't face it directly. When you do, it stays still. Fireballs go right through it, and it cannot be jumped on. It can, however, be killed with fireballs. * '*'Left Bullet Bill: 'A stand alone bullet bill that moves left. Can be stepped on, but cannot be killed with fire, as it goes right through. * '*'Right''' Bullet Bill: 'A stand alone bullet bill that moves right. Can be stepped on, but cannot be killed with fire, as it goes right through. * '*Lakitus: 'This enemy flies around above you no matter where you go and drops infinite spinies to the ground, at you. This enemy can be stepped though it's impossible to do so unless the level allows you to do so, can be killed with fire, starmen, and can be stopped by solids as well as be offscreen. * '*Hammer Bro: 'Hammer Bros walk back and forth on some tiles throwing infinite hammers at you at different speeds and constantly changing angles. They can also jump to switch between platforms that are either above or below the one. Can be stepped on though it's extremely difficult to do so and killed with fire and starmen. This enemy is considered to be one of the hardest enemies almost on a degree to Bowser. * '*Dry Bone: 'Dry Bones walk somewhat like a koopa or a goomba do, and can be defeated by being stepped on, however only for a short amount of time. The dry bone gets back up and continues to walk, no matter how many times you step on it. They are immune to fireballs, but can be fully killed with a starman. They can also walk off the edges of platforms, and can be killed by lava. * '*Thwomp: 'These enemies can float in midair as a starting point, and smash to the ground really fast when you are near, or under it, crushing you. Cannot be stepped on and is immune to fire, but can be defeated with a starman and shell. * '*Standing Piranha Plant: 'This enemy stands in one place and munches at the air, which will hurt you if you touch it. It is however immune to everything. * '*Moving Piranha Plant: 'Another version of the piranha plant, but this one moves up and down, often into a pipe. Does not hurt you in "down" position, as the game thinks it is behind a solid even if it is not. Cannot be stepped on, however it can be killed by fire and starmen. * '*Right Bullet Bill Cannon: 'A cannon that shoots bullet bills right. It can be used as a platform and cannot hurt you. It is immune to everything. The only thing that can hurt you from it are its bullet bills. * '*Left Bullet Bill Cannon: 'A cannon that shoots bullet bills left. It can be used as a platform and cannot hurt you. It is immune to everything. The only thing that can hurt you from it are its bullet bills. SMF2 Enemies * '*Green Koopa: 'This enemy always walks forward even off a cliff unless it bumps into something which will then cause it to change its direction. Green Koopas comes in two types: with a shell and without one. Green Koopas without shells are the easiest enemies of the game and are reminiscent off Goombas. * '*Red Koopa: 'Like a green koopa but it turns round once it reaches an edge. It also has a jumping red koopa and a flying red koopa equivalent. The flying red koopa flies sideways as opposed to up and down. * '*Jumping Green & Red Koopa: 'These enemy's jumps around in a singular direction even off a cliff. They're harder however as they're patterns are erratic and hard to master. The green variation has no difference from the red one except in color. Once hopped on it reverts back to a green or red koopa. * '*Flying Green Koopa: 'This enemy flies up and down in a set pattern. Once jumped on it reverts back to a green Koopa. * '*Flying Red Koopa: 'This enemy is the same as the Flying Green Koopa except moves left to right in a set pattern and has the same weakness of a Flying Green Koopa, but acts like a Red Koopa. * '*Blue Koopa: 'This enemy can't climb into a shell. If it comes into contact with a shell it kicks the shell at a tremendous speed. If it encounters a slop it speeds down it gathering speed as it does so. One major weakness is it can be taken down in one hit * '*Shell: 'There are green shells, red shells and blue shells. Each can be picked up and thrown by Mario, or kicked. If a green or red shell-less koopa comes into contact with a shell of that is not blue, it climbs into it. * '*Galoomba: 'This enemy is difficult as it can not be taken out like most enemies. While it can be KO'd by being hit by a shell or a fire flower it can't be beaten by being jumped on just stunned. However Galoomba's do walk off a cliff a tragic weakness. It is used to damage enemies and Bowser. * '*Volcano Lotus: 'Volcano Lotus can't move but shoots 4 fireballs that goes down at the player. It can't be jumped on and the player can only kill it by lava, pit, squashing it, or fireball. * '*Piranha Plant: 'This enemy acts the same as the Moving Piranha Plant from the first game, but now it jumps and then comes down. If the player sets a type 1, it will jump, type 2 will jump and shoot fireballs, and type 3 comes down and then up, but don't jump. * '*'''Rex: '''Rex is one of the most basic enemies next to a shell-less green koopa as it walks off cliffs, but what makes Rex somewhat difficult is how he takes two hits instead of one.